


The Sweet Embrace of Death

by Tinamour



Category: Midnight Texas (TV)
Genre: Gen, Please Forgive me, Spirit - Freeform, death mention, this is super angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 20:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12565724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinamour/pseuds/Tinamour
Summary: Written for the comment fic prompt: "Midnight, Texas (TV), Manfred Bernado, death is a constant companion"





	The Sweet Embrace of Death

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meridianrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/gifts).



He had felt it for as long as he could remember.

Even as a child.

It wasn’t until Xylda explained it to him that he understood. Xylda called it a Gift. Manfred wasn’t sure what to call it.

Growing up, it was reassuring to have that presence around him at all times. Some spirits were kinder than others, but with Xylda’s help, he was soon able to choose those he wanted to summon. And even in the absence of spirits, he wasn’t alone.

Always looming above him, like an ominous dark shadow that threatened to swallow him whole, it was here.

A constant companion.

There were times where he loathed it, where he would gobble up pills until the world was more blurry and less painful, almost kind, until he would stop screaming that he never asked for that gift, that he wanted it gone.

And there were times where he was happy to feel it around him, like a comforting embrace.

Familiar and sweet.


End file.
